


To Know Oneself

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: RarePairWeek - 1859 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Ten Years Later Arc, Rain Hayato (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: For the Rain Day of KHR RarePairWeekHad that really been theirownpast selves?





	To Know Oneself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).



Ten years ago, he'd have laughed hysterically at anyone who had tried to tell him that he was a Rain Primary, but apparently the younger version of himself that had been summoned during Juudaime's ridiculous plan  _was_. It was the only explanation for why Uri's ears now had blue tips, and she was refusing to feed from his Storm Ring. (And had apparently developed a knack for stealing human food and evading being returned to her box.)

"Hibari?" The Cloud doesn't immediately attempt to bite him to death (a serious risk, given the former Prefect's temper; he'd gone straight after Juudaime once they'd all been released from Irie Shoichi's infernal machine - something about modifying plans on the fly and an inherent misunderstanding of how the Stupid Bovino-child's bazooka worked) he asks the question on his mind. "I need a favour, Hibari. Have you seen the footage of our younger selves training?"

"I  _trained_  our younger selves, Baka-dera." He winces. He suppose that he should have remembered that, given he'd gone through the footage himself and raged at the Cloud in private for his treatment of the younger version of Juudaime. Sure, it had been the  _quick_  way to deal with the Ring's requirements, but it hadn't been the only way. "The only reason you aren't already in the Foundation labs, herbivore, is because the fluffy one would object if I engaged in non-consensual human experimentation, and the damn pineapple would make torturing me his  _special_  project the  _moment_  our Sky gave him permission to."

Ouch. The blunt words made him wince slightly (and that was without taking into account that this was the largest number of words he'd ever heard from Hibari Kyoya in one go). "While I'm relieved, I do need your labs' assistance, I think. Something went sideways with the bazooka - if it didn't pull our  _own_  younger selves from the past, all the mathematics that Shoichi did said that they should be drawn from near identical parallel universes - resulting in my younger self being a primary Rain Flame and  _your_  younger self bit him in a non-disciplinary fashion the moment he caught him and the others just smiling, and I'm  _confused_."

The Cloud's lips curved into a smile that he's not sure he likes. "Hn. Are you sure it's your younger self's Rain Flames you're worried about?"

What the hell did Hibari mean by  _that_? He gets his answer moments later when Cloud Flames press against his own and he struggles against them and that fight distracts him from the way Hibari moves, and he should know better than to take his eyes off their Cloud. He finds himself pressed back again the Cloudy bastard's desk and  _kissed_. He splutters and presses at Hibari's shoulders, trying to break the kiss, but his fellow Guardian overpowers him easily, as ever the strongest amongst their group other than Juudaime, and fucks his tongue into his mouth and he shivers. How did the man  _know_  about that fantasy, damnit?

"Hn. Primary Flames can shift, herbivore. Given another year, the little animal would have been a Cloudy Mist; ephemeral, hard to find, and harder to pin down in one place, providing the herd hadn't killed him." The words barely register; his mind is reeling and his lungs gasping for air. "Shifting back to one's original Flame  _can_  be done; the pineapple is working on it himself, now that the marshmallow herbivore is dead." He raises a mental eyebrow, but doesn't ask what Mukuro's original Primary Flame actually is (the idea of the Misty bastard being the Estraneo Sky is sort of terrifying). "But it needs introspection and acknowledgement of the damage one has taken from the rest of the herd. But one's first or 'true' Primary is always the strongest -" the Cloud doesn't finish the sentence, choosing instead to tighten his grip on his jaw, and kiss him again. There's more tongue and he whines; the desk is cutting into the back of his thighs and he's not sure what he wants to happen? It'd be hot if Kyoya fucked him, but he also needed to think about what was going on, and Kyoya makes his choice for him by forcing his legs apart enough to allow him to rub his cock against Kyoya's thigh.

"What are you going to do to me, youkai?"

"Exactly what you want me to do to you, herbivore." The fingers holding his chin tighten further, and he wants to protest but it feels kind of good. "If you want it to stop, use my name. Youkai or skylark is acceptable if you must call me  _something_ , but I'd rather you just shut up and let me 'experiment'." He opens his mouth to say something, but fingers slide into it instead, and there's a curt demand - " _Suck_ , or suffer, little bird."

He sucks. He may have a fantasy about being overpowered, but it didn't feature pain, and he had no desire to test how much of a sadist the Cloud was.

"Enough. Strip." He complies, folding his clothes neatly, well aware of Hibari's aesthetic preferences; the Cloud hisses as his tattoo - done in the traditional style, which had freaking hurt, but it looked amazing, and most of the time he preferred his Japanese heritage to his Italian one - is revealed and traces a single finger over the lines of it. "It's an excellent piece of work, little bird. You'll have to tell me the artist's name. But later. Clean yourself, then brace against the desk." He shivers and complies, and a finger presses against the tightly furled opening between his buttocks. "Hn. You will need to relax, little bird. This will hurt otherwise, and you're not  _that_  sort of plaything, are you?" He shakes his head, and the finger rubs gently, Cloud Flames intensifying the sensation. "Try using your Rain Flames. See how useful they are; I will not punish you for using them. Rather, the more you can summon, the sooner you'll receive pleasure, little bird."

He swallows and tries; his Rain Flames are slippery, hard to reach, and before Jyuudaime's plan, they'd barely been Useful enough for the Sistema CAI. The finger keeps pressing at his opening, teasing, coaxing, Cloud Flames wrapping around the tiny bits of Rain he was summoning and amplifying them. He feels the Flames finally seep into his muscles, and then the finger 'popped' inside, and he squirms at just how good it feels. "Fuck. Such a freaking demanding youkai."

"Hn." The sound is amused and he wriggles more intentionally, making the fingers on his hip tighten and the finger in his ass curls and presses something that makes him shriek. "Really?I would figure that the baseball herbivore would have done something about this. Or the loud herbivore; he's certainly fucked everyone else that's stayed still long enough." He blinks, and there's a second finger, and he must have said something, because Hibari continues. "Nor does the loud herbivore know the value of discretion; with a willing partner, he fucks in the public rooms of the Iron Fort." The image is surprisingly pretty; his body twitches, ass spasming around the two fingers working him open. "From the sounds the baseball herbivore makes, the loud herbivore has a respectably large cock and the knowledge of how to use it." The fingers scissor open, and the hand from his hip slides forward to clamp around the base of his cock as the evil Cloud speaks and he shrieks again at the sharp shard of pleasure that tears through his body. "A little more Rain, and some more stretching, little bird. You're still far too tight to be 'useful'." He's puzzled for all of a moment, but then the youkai presses his own cock against his hip, and the size of it registers, and he flails - but is held in place by the two fingers working his ass, and a hand in the small of his back - at the realisation he was going to be expected to take it. "You'll enjoy it. Rains make the  _very_  best submissives, little bird."

He splutters a denial, and the youkai laughs, and forces a third finger into his body and the Rain Flames are multiplied too, and he whines and wriggles, and the fingers withdraw; then there's what he assumes is the broad head of the Cloud's cock and he freezes and it's pressed in. His flesh cleaves around it, and the muscles of his passage twitch as the damn youkai's cock slowly makes a space for itself. He whines, the sensation far too much, and there's more laughter as the youkai's cock finally bottoms out and his body's so relaxed that when Hibari withdraws and thrusts back in it feels fucking fantastic, the smooth strokes sending shivers up his spine, and there's a quiet: "Very good, little bird. See what your Rain Flames have gotten you, and what they're still to get you, my pretty toy."

He wants to protest, but there's a hand pinning him to the desk and the cock stroking in and out of his body chases him closer and closer to another orgasm, similar to the one that the Cloud had taken such enjoyment in inflicting on him earlier. He wasn't sure he could take another one, but the wretched youkai wasn't going to give him a choice about it.

"You won't break little bird; I like my toys to stay  _pristine_." He swallows and there are teeth set to the column of his throat and a hand around his cock and he howls his pleasure again as the orgasm crashes over him and his body clamps down on the thick cock it's speared on. "Hn. You feel  _very_  good, but I will need to train you, I think; I will enjoy teaching you to maintain this state." His body was still spasming, muscles tight around the damn youkai's cock which was still hard. "This may ache a little, little bird, but it will feel very good while I'm doing it." He whines; his body was still clamped tight around the youkai's cock, and the movement felt like he was being turned inside out as his body tried desperately to cling onto it.  "Hn." His body is suddenly slicker, the movement easier, though the thrusts still needed enough physical force that it felt like his breath was being punched out of him each time the damn youkai bottomed out again. "This time, you may cum 'fluidly', little bird."

He whines; there's no strength left in his muscles and the edge of the desk is digging into his thighs and the youkai was still fucking him like it was his  _mission_. Which given the way the damn youkai had been talking earlier, it quite possibly was his self-appointed mission. Hands grip his hips, pulling him back from the sharp edge of the desk and forcing him to arch his back, allowing the Cloud's cock a half-inch deeper and his head spins and the world went all sorts of shaky as the stretch seemed to increase, and his body protests, Sun and Rain Flames flaring and swirling and there's a sharp bite and the orgasm makes the world go away for a long, long time; almost longer than he's really comfortable with.

"Such a pretty little bird." His head is in the Cloud's lap, long fingers stoking through his hair, his body screaming in pain from the vigorous violation. "That was a bit much for your first time, but we can do something about soothing those aches now you're awake again." Mist Flames crawled through his lower body, fooling nerves, and coaxing the ember of Sun and Rain Flames to life again to ease the overstretched muscles. He moans at the sensation, and wriggles, and the hands keep petting him and the throbbing ache in his lower back eases. "Trust me, Gokudera Hayato?"

He nods, and strong arms scoop him up, and he buries his head in the silky fabric of the Cloud's suit. "I will tell our fluffy Boss that you are indisposed and the sword-herbivore needs to do his own paperwork. Sleep, little bird."


End file.
